Embracing the Darkness
by QueenAly300
Summary: [Dark Hermione/Bellatrix] Years later, when they thought of the exact moment when they lost her to the darkness, they would say it was the first time Ron Weasley made her cry.
1. Chapter 1

_Nightmare. No friends. _

Those words echoed in her mind. The worst part was they were true. She had no friends. No matter how much she tried no one at Hogwarts liked her. Even the professors barely tolerated her except for Professor Flitwick. He was the only one that seemed to like her. Hermione knew why and it had nothing to do with her. She reminded him of Lily Potter, his favorite student.

Hermione Granger wiped away the tears. She had been so excited when she got her Hogwarts letter. Finally, she had somewhere where she belonged. By the end of the first day she realized she was wrong. No one liked her. They either thought she was an insufferable know-it-all or the Mudblood. She had no idea what a Mudblood was but considering it was the Slytherins saying it she assumed it wasn't good.

Shaky hands reached for the faucet. She watched as the cold water flowed into the sink. She splashed some water onto her face. She had hoped the water would help wash away those thoughts. She should have known better. All it did was make her cold.

Hermione frowned she saw the faucet vibrate. "Strange," she muttered. That's when she heard it. The footsteps. It wasn't a person though. It was something else. Something far bigger than a person and it was coming toward the bathroom.

Hermione pulled her wand from her robes and aimed it at the door. She didn't know many spells. All the spells she knew were useless against other people, or things. She would need to start studying curses to protect herself in the future.

She gasped and backed away from the door when she saw a large figure moving toward her. It was a mountain troll based on what she had read. It was easily twelve feet tall and hideous. Its small head was the only weakness that Hermione knew of. But she was too scared to do anything.

Her wand was limp in her hand. She was frozen in fear. Her eyes squeezed shut. The foul-smelling troll swung its club at Hermione. She waited for the blow, for the inevitable pain, but it never came. She opened her eyes a little, enough to see what had stopped its attack.

To her utter surprise there was a woman standing in front of her. She opened her eyes all the way as they widened at the sight in front of her. Wild black hair blocked most of her view. Where had this woman come from? Hermione had no idea. It was like she appeared out of nowhere.

"Sectumsempra," the woman bellowed aiming her wand at the troll's throat. Hermione watched in a mixture of shock and horror as the troll's head was severed from its body. This woman must be pretty powerful to decapitate a troll.

Once the troll hit the ground the woman turned around to face Hermione. Her violet eyes locked on Hermione's brown ones. "Our little secret," the woman said with a wink.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered. The woman cocked her head to the side. Hermione listened closely; she could hear footsteps coming closer. "Who are you?"

It was too late. The woman disappeared leaving Hermione alone with a decapitated troll.

Seconds later, Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape burst into the bathroom. "Ms. Granger," Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "What in Merlin's name happened here?"

Severus Snape studied the dead troll. The spell used was all to familiar to him. It was no wonder the spell cut off the troll's head. It was an extremely dark spell that he had created as a student. Only select few knew about the spell, and Ms. Granger certainly wasn't one of them. Even if she did manage to learn about the spell there was no way she had the power or ability to cast it. It did make him wonder who had done it and why.

Severus glanced at his colleagues. Minerva stunned by what she saw. Severus had no doubt that Minerva suspected accidental magic was involved. Albus, on the other hand, was suspicious. He recognized the spell but couldn't place it.

"No doubt accidental magic," Severus said smoothly. He didn't want Albus to put the pieces together, not yet at least.

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at Severus. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Professor Snape was protecting her. He may not have realized it but she did.

Professor Dumbledore didn't look convinced. Unfortunately, for him, he had no other explanation. "Professor Snape, will you escort Ms. Granger to the Hospital Wing? Professor McGonagall, we will need to address the Gryffindors. They are no doubt worried about the housemate."

Hermione snorted. The three professors stared at Hermione. "Sorry," she said blushing. "It's just… I doubt they noticed I was gone."

Professor McGonagall frowned. That didn't sound like her lions. She would follow up during her meeting with her house. If it was proven true then she would put a stop to it.

"Come Ms. Granger," Professor Snape commanded.

"Yes Professor," Hermione said following him out of the bathroom.

Professor Snape didn't mention the spell. He wasn't sure why. No, he knew why. A Death Eater was in the castle and used one of his spells to save a Muggleborn girl. He was determined to figure out who, and why, but it was best to figure that out on his own. If news got out about a Death Eater in the castle people would panic. It didn't matter that the Death Eater saved a Muggleborn girl. The best plan was for him to sit back and wait. He wanted to know why a Death Eater saved Hermione almost as much as he wanted to know who and how a Death Eater got into the castle.

Hermione received a clean bill of health from Madam Pomfrey. Seeing as the troll never touched her it wasn't surprising. Professor Snape escorted her back to Gryffindor tower. Many of the Gryffindors tried to approach her about the troll. It was the first time most of them had ever tried to talk to her.

Hermione hated it. She hated the sudden attention from the Gryffindors. She hated that they pretended to act like they cared about her. She knew better. They didn't like her. They liked the attention. In that moment Hermione hated them. All of the Gryffindors. She hated them and wanted nothing more than to watch them suffer.

She shook away those thoughts. She had never been a vindictive person before. She buried those thoughts deep down.

News about the troll travelled fast. Some of the Gryffindors were telling stories about Hermione killing the troll. Some of the Hufflepuffs believed it and would ask Hermione about it. The Ravenclaws know better and the Slytherins couldn't believe a Mudblood would have enough power for that.

There was one person that was treating her differently.

Draco Malfoy.

He mostly ignored her since they came to Hogwarts. The few times they did interact he was not particularly nice.

It was different now. He was, dare she think it, nice. When a fifth year Gryffindor knocked her books out of her arms and helped her pick them up. He even smiled at her. Not a mean smile but a genuine smile. Despite how nice Draco was being Hermione didn't trust it.

Her plan was to ignore Draco as best she could. She would be polite to him and was still grateful when he helped her.

Unfortunately, that plan did not work out.


	2. Chapter 2

Halfway through November Hermione realized Draco wasn't going to let her ignore him. Draco even went as far as becoming Hermione's Potions partner due to Gryffindors and Slytherins alike trying to sabotage her potions. With Draco by her side the Slytherins stopped throwing things into her cauldron out of fear of hurting Draco as well.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked Draco. They were the last two in the Potions classroom.

It had been two weeks since this routine started and Hermione was losing her mind trying to figure out why. She couldn't handle not knowing any longer. It was driving her mad.

"I don't know what you mean," Draco said, avoiding the question.

"You're being nice to me," Hermione exclaimed. "I don't get it. If it's a prank then please just finish it already because I can't take it anymore. I feel like you're dangling a potential friendship in front of me and I'm waiting for you to yank it away."

"That's not what's happening," Draco said, setting down his Potions kit. "This isn't some elaborate prank. I promise." He dug a piece of parchment from his robes. "Here, I was supposed to give this to you after what happened on Halloween but you've been avoiding me." Hermione went to open the letter. "Don't, read it when you're alone. You'll understand then."

Hermione tucked the letter into her robes. "We should get to our next class," Hermione said grabbing her book bag.

Hermione spent the entire day thinking about the letter in her pocket. She could barely concentrate in Defense Against the Dark Arts because she was so distracted. It was a first for Hermione.

By the time dinner was over Hermione practically ran back to her dorm. She needed to know what the letter said, and more importantly who it was from.

She pulled the curtains around her bed and pulled the letter out of her robes.

_Hermione,_

_I hope you are doing well after the troll attack._

_I know you have questions. Unfortunately, I cannot give you those answers, yet. There are those who can see your thoughts. If I tell you the truth now, both you and I will be in danger. If, and when, you feel you're ready, go to Draco. He has the item you need. I understand if you decide not to take the next step._

_You are free to write to me if you wish. Simply give the letters to Draco and he will have them sent. Do not worry. He will respect your privacy._

_Until the next time_

There was no signature on the note.

Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment, a quill and ink. She would accept this item from Draco the next time she saw him but for now she had a letter to write.

_I wasn't sure what to call you since you never gave me a name. But thank you for saving me. No one knows I was saved. They all think it was accidental magic. _

_First thing in the morning, it's night as I write this, I'm going to Draco to ask him for the item. Can you explain why it's so dangerous for me to know what happened? Did you have anything to do with Draco being nice to me?_

_All the best,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Can you give me a name at least?_

Hermione finished the letter and tucked it into her bag. She would give it to Draco letter in the morning after their flying lesson.

The next day Hermione cornered Draco after flying lesson. "You read the letter?" Draco asked. He already knew the answer.

"I did," Hermione confirmed. She pulled the letter out of her bookbag. "Can you give this to her?"

"Of course," Draco said taking the letter and tucking it away.

"Do you have the item?" Hermione questioned.

"Not on me," Draco admitted. "I didn't expect you to want it since you've been avoiding me." Hermione looked down. Draco did have a point. "We have Charms right after lunch. I'll bring it then."

"Thank you," Hermione said gratefully. "Listen, Draco, do you know who this woman is?"

"I do but I can't tell you. When you get the item, you will understand why we have to keep these secrets," Draco explained. "It's not because she wants to hide things. She has to."

Lunchtime led to another surprise.

Mealtimes had always been lonely for Hermione. She sat the edge of the table and ate alone. No one talked to her, most didn't even look at her. It was the same thing for the last two months.

But today was different. Today two people sat beside her.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

For the life of her Hermione couldn't figure out why. Neither one of them had tried to talk to her before. Ron had made fun of her and almost gotten her killed. Harry hadn't done anything to hurt her but he also hadn't tried to help her.

"Hello Hermione," Harry greeted as if they were old friends.

"What do you two want?" Hermione demanded. "Neither of you have ever tried to talk to me before, except to insult me."

Harry kicked Ron under the table. "We…" Harry gave Ron a pointed looked. "I mean I, want to apologize for what happened on Halloween. I never should have said those things."

"I'm sorry too," Harry added. "For not defending you."

Hermione stared at the two boys. It had been six weeks since the troll incident, yet they were acting like it was just yesterday. Still it would be nice to have friends.

Hermione smiled at the two. "Apology accepted."

Even though Hermione accepted the apology, she wasn't entirely sure she trusted them. They were mean to her once before, what was to stop them from doing it again? Nothing.

"Were you scared, when the troll came?" Harry asked.

"I was," Hermione said honestly.

"How did you stop it?" Ron asked eagerly.

Hermione shrugged. "Accidental magic," Hermione responded.

Harry and Ron looked disappointed by the news that she didn't do any impressive magic. "Did you hear about the break in at Gringotts?" Harry asked.

That was mildly interesting to Hermione. "Break in? No one has ever broken into Gringotts."

"Well someone did," Harry said. "And the vault was empty. Hagrid emptied the vault when I went shopping, on my birthday."

"Empty vaults must not have much protection," she said thoughtfully. "Still it must have been a pretty powerful witch, or wizard, to do that. What did Hagrid take?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. It was small though." He held up his hands to demonstrate the size.

"We should get to class," Hermione said gathering her things. "I can look into the object but we don't have much to go on."

Hermione could barely concentrate through Charms. Harry and Ron were constantly talking and Draco kept staring at her. By the time class was dismissed Hermione practically ran out of the room. She needed to find Draco.

"Hermione," Draco called, getting Hermione's attention.

Hermione whipped around to face Draco. "Draco," she greeted.

"You're hanging around Potter and Weasley now?" he questioned. No judgment, just curiosity.

Hermione shrugged. "It's better than all of the Gryffindors hating me."

Draco dug into his bookbag and pulled out a book and another, smaller object. "Be careful with the book. People will ask questions if they see it." Hermione took the book. It was _Introduction to Occlumency, _a book Hermione never heard of. "It's mind magic. Occlumency protects a Legilimens from viewing your thoughts and memories. Most purebloods teach their children Occlumency but majority of Hogwarts students know nothing about it."

"Why is she giving me this?" Hermione asked.

"Because she can't, and won't answer your questions until your mind is protected," Draco replied. "Both Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore are Master Legilimens. She risked a lot saving you from that troll. Not that she regrets it but she needs to protect herself, and you. Just… avoid looking into their eyes."

"What's this?" Hermione asked holding up the other object.

"A new bookbag," Draco replied. "Your muggle backpack won't survive long with all those books. She got you a dragonhide bag. Not even a stray Diffindo can penetrate that bag."

"Thank you Draco," Hermione said grateful. She frowned. "How do I unshrink it?"

"Tap it with your wand," Draco answered.

Hermione did as she was told and the bag enlarged back to normal size. It was a beautiful dark green. Hermione's fingers traced the scales. She could tell it was expensive.

"Hermione," Harry and Ron called.

"Malfoy," Ron spat walking over to them. "What are you doing talking to him?"

"He's my friend," Hermione said with a frown.

Ron's eyes grew wide at the sight of the bag in Hermione's hand. "Where did you get that?"

"I helped her owl order it," Draco answered. Hermione quickly slipped the book into her new bag. "She was worried someone was going to ruin her backpack Based on how the Gryffindors treat her I wouldn't be surprised if that were true."

"This is really expensive." Ron reached out to try and touch the bag but Hermione pulled it away. Now she understood. He was jealous.

"Money doesn't matter to some," Draco said matter-of-factly. "Especially when it comes to friends."

"Thank you, Draco," Hermione said kissing his cheek. "I need to get to the library. I'll see you all later."

Hermione didn't wait for anyone to respond. She ran off toward the library. Once she got there she settled into her usual spot in the corner. She dropped her two bags on the table. She emptied out her backpack and carefully put everything into her new dragonhide bag.

Ron had been right about one thing. The dragonhide bag was expensive. Hermione remembered seeing them when she did her shopping. Unfortunately, she couldn't afford it. It was why she took her muggle backpack. Whoever this woman was, it was obvious she had money but why was she wasting it on Hermione of all people?

The backpack was dumped in the trash once she was done with it. Now she could settle into her seat and read. She pulled out the Occlumency book and started on the first chapter.

It wasn't until Potions class that Hermione was able to see Draco again. They were both early to class, as usual, which gave them a few minutes to talk.

"Did you start reading the book?" Draco asked, grabbing his potions kit.

"I did," Hermione responded. "I'm on chapter two. I started the meditations but they were difficult."

Draco nodded in approval. "Good. It gets easier the more you practice." He pulled out another letter and a small package, this time in a box. "These are for you. You can open the package now if you want."

Hermione tucked the letter and the package away. She didn't want to open it just yet. "Thank you."

After dinner Hermione went back to her dorm room. Her roommates liked to hang out in the common area and gossip so Hermione would have plenty of privacy. She took the letter out first.

_Hermione,_

_Draco mentioned you received my gifts. I hope you like them. Study the Occlumency book every night. Someday soon you and I will meet again, and you will know my name. Until then call me… Morgana._

_If you have not unwrapped your gift do so now._

Hermione sat the letter down and pulled the box out. She quickly tapped the box with her wand and watched it enlarge. The box was a lot large than she expected.

She opened the box and pulled out a long, black cloak. The cloak had silver fastenings and felt warm in her hands. She carefully sat it on her bed and grabbed the letter.

_I'm assuming you opened the gift. It's starting to get cold. The cloak has warming spells on it so no matter how cold it is you will stay warm._

_Be safe Hermione._

_Until next time,_

_Morgana_

Hermione tucked the letter in her drawer with the other one. She didn't want to risk anyone seeing it. She put her new cloak away and got ready to write her reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas was upon them. Over the last month Hermione had gotten closer to Draco, Harry and Ron. Through Draco, Hermione had also gotten to know Theo Nott and Pansy Parkinson. She was also regularly sending messages to Morgana through Draco. As far as Hermione knew no one else knew about that.

Since her first letter and three gifts, Hermione had received a copy of _The Tales of the Beatle Bard_, a collection of children's stories and several muggle books she wanted to read. Each time Hermione thanked her and would tell her the gifts were unnecessary. Each time the gifts would continue.

Now it was Christmas Eve. Draco, Pansy and Theo had gone home two days ago. Harry and Ron were staying at Hogwarts so Hermione was spending time with them. There were maybe a dozen kids that choose to stay at Hogwarts. With the exception of the Weasley's most looked to be first years wanting to experience Christmas at Hogwarts.

When Christmas morning arrived, Hermione was surprised to see such a large stack of presents. She expected a couple from her friends but she certainly didn't expect this. She looked around the empty dorm room. Her roommates were gone so there was no way those presents were placed there by accident.

She grabbed the presents and placed them on her bed. She grabbed the ones from Harry, Ron and her parents first. Harry got her a book on useful charms and spells as well as some cauldron cakes. Ron got her an assortment of chocolates. Her parents sent her money.

Draco got her a book on pureblood etiquette as well as some dragonhide boots. Pansy got her a set of dress robes because a respectable witch and wizard should always have some dress robes. Theo got her a book on curses and another one on the history of the wizarding world.

Last she had all the presents from Morgana, which turned out to be most of her presents. She grabbed the first, and also the biggest, present. It weighed nothing. It took Hermione a lot longer than it should have for her to realize that the box was charmed. When she opened the box, she was surprised to find an entirely new wardrobe. There was a note on top.

_You may not be a pureblood but there's no reason you can't look the part._

The only thing not included in her pile of new clothes was undergarments. Hermione was grateful for that. It would be too weird if some stranger was buying her underwear.

It was hard to be believe that there was more. This was far more than she expected, or deserved.

The rest of her gifts weren't as extravagant. She received a book on protective charms and a book on dueling. On top of all that she received a pendant with an amethyst stone. There were a few charms on the pendant to protect her from minor hexes.

Her last gift was two parts. The first was a journal, enchanted to never run out of pages. The second was also a journal but this one was special. This one was enchanted so Hermione could talk to Morgana instantly. No more need to send letters through Draco.

Hermione grabbed the journal in excitement. _Thank you for the gifts, _Hermione scribbled quickly.

The reply was instant. _I'm glad you like them. What did your roommates say?_

_They're all gone. It's just me here. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything._

_Don't be sorry Hermione. I don't expect anything from you. All I want is your happiness._

_Why? I don't understand._

_You're studying Occlumency still, correct? _

_Yes, I am. Every night._

_Good. You will learn soon enough. I know it's not what you want to know but it is necessary. _

_Okay, _Hermione wrote even though she didn't like it. _I should go. It's almost time for breakfast._

_Enjoy the rest of Christmas Day Hermione. I will be around if you want to talk later._

Hermione put her journals into her bookbag. She put her new Christmas presents away, except for the pendant which she wore over her robes. She figured if Morgana gave it to her then it was okay for her to wear it.

She was one of the first ones in the Great Hall for breakfast. All of the tables were gone except for one in the middle of the Great Hall. Even the Head Table was gone. Hermione took a seat beside Harry and two seats across from Professor Snape, who looked uncomfortable at the thought of dining with students.

"Ms. Granger," he greeted. His eyes locked on the pendant around her neck. It looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

"Good morning Professor," Hermione said. She reached for the toast. "Good morning Harry, Ron. Thank you for presents."

"You're welcome," Ron said through a mouthful of food.

Hermione cringed at his terrible manners. "Thanks for the book Hermione," Harry said.

Hermione focused her attention on Harry. She hated being near Ron when he ate due to his terrible manners. "You're welcome Harry. My parents sent me some money. I can't wait to go shopping over the summer!" Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "What did your family get you?"

"A coat hanger and a sock," Harry mumbled under his breath.

Hermione shifted in her seat. She didn't mean to make things awkward. "Oh," she said, unsure what else she could say. "Um…" she glanced at the sweater he was wearing. It matched the Weasley's sweaters. "Nice sweater."

"Thanks," Harry said blushing in embarrassment. "Mrs. Weasley made it for me. I guess Ron told her I wasn't expecting many presents."

Ron stared at the necklace Hermione was wearing. "Where did you get that?" he asked. He reached over to touch it but got shocked. "It's warded."

"Draco gave it to me," Hermione lied. "He said it would protect me."

Ron glared at it. whether it was because Draco gave it to her or because it shocked him, Hermione wasn't sure. She honestly didn't care. "So, we're going to do a snowball fight with Ron's siblings after breakfast," Harry said in an attempt to change the conversation. "Do you want to join us?"

"Sure," Hermione agreed.

The snowball fight turned out to be a very bad idea. She really should have known better when she saw that Fred and George were involved. They had charmed snowballs to hit them from the safety of their 'fort'. The fort in question was created by Percy since none of the first years knew how to charm the snow.

By the time the snowball fight ended it was lunchtime and all three first years were freezing. By some miracle hot chocolate was served with lunch. Hermione figured the Headmaster knew of the many snowball fights outside of the castle and prepared for it.

She didn't drink the hot chocolate. Instead she held onto it, letting it warm her hands. She stared at the mountain of food on the table. The snowball fight took a lot out of her and she was starving. But her muscles were sore and she didn't have the energy to lift her hands.

A small bottle appeared in front of her, along with a note. _Drink this. It will help with the sore muscles._

Hermione glanced at the various people at the table. She initially suspected the twins of playing a prank on her.

Her eyes went to Professor Snape. He gave a discrete nod. Hermione swallowed the potion and winced at the taste. The effects were immediate. The sore muscles were gone.

Hermione made a mental note to talk to Professor Snape after class. She wanted to know why he was helping her. It was no secret that he hated Gryffindors, so why was he helping a Gryffindor, and a muggleborn, on top of that? Hermione wasn't sure but she was determined to figure it out.

A week had passed and still Hermione hadn't talked to Professor Snape. She got the impression he was avoiding her. Why she had no clue. It wasn't as if he knew what he wanted to talk about. She had yet to bring up her concerns about Snape to anyone, including Morgana.

Hermione pulled out her journal. She had decided that History of Magic was better if she taught herself. That freed up her time so she could do more important things, like write to Morgana.

_Hello. _The message was simple. It was really just a way to see if she was near her journal.

_Hello Hermione. Aren't you in class?_

_It's History of Magic. I'm teaching myself._

_Smart. You will learn far more from books than you will ever learn from Binns._

_You know Binns?_

_Of course, I do. I was a Hogwarts student once. I did the same thing you are going to. I taught myself. If you want some notes, I believe I still have some._

_Yes please._

_I'll send them when I find them. Now what can I help you with? I assume you need something._

_Do you know Professor Snape?_

_I know of him. He started at Hogwarts two years after I graduated but we've met. Why?_

_Ever since you saved me, he's been acting weird. He gave me a potion on Christmas for my sore muscles after our snowball fight. But he didn't do it for anyone else, not even the Slytherins._

The reply took much longer. _Be careful around him Hermione. He's a Master Legilimens and Occlumens. Do not give him eye contact. No matter what._

_He knows who you are, don't he?_

_Not for sure. But it won't take it long for him to figure it out._

_Do you want me to avoid him?_

_No. So far all he knows is that I saved you. He doesn't know for sure who I am and he doesn't know we are in contact. If he finds that out it will put you in danger. You need to be careful Hermione. I mean it._

_I will. I promise._

A hand ran through thick, curly black hair. This had become a lot more complicated than she imagined. Why had she done it? She shook her head. She knew exactly why she did it. But that spell? She shouldn't have used that spell. She knew Snape worked at Hogwarts. She knew he would recognize it.

It was foolish. But if she hadn't done that than Hermione would have died and that was something she wouldn't allow. Not if she could help it.

She tucked the journal away. The first part of her plan was going well. Draco and two other Slytherins had befriended the young girl. She had also befriended Potter and Weasley but that didn't matter. Their relationship was strained at best. It wouldn't take much for Hermione to leave them behind.

For now, she had to continue with what she was doing. She needed, no wanted, Hermione to trust her. Once Hermione trusted her completely then she could move onto the next phase of her plan. Her only hope was that Dark Lord didn't return just yet. She wanted him to return but not yet. There was much to do before he came back. When the time came, she would help with his return. But not yet.

Footsteps approached and she grabbed her wand. She whipped around, pointing it whoever snuck up on her. She lowered her wand when she caught sight of the familiar blonde hair.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked, not at all bothered by the wand in her face.

"We may have a problem Cissy," said Bellatrix Black, lowering her wand.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe it," Hermione exclaimed. "Exams are right around the corner. I should have begun preparing weeks ago."

"Hermione," Ron groaned. "It's May. We have loads of time before exams."

"A month Ronald," Hermione corrected. "We have one month. That is not 'loads of time'."

"It's still plenty of time," Harry injected. He took the schedule Hermione handed him. His eyes widened. He had never studied so much in his life. "Isn't this a little extreme?"

Hermione glared at both of them. The other three schedules she made were placed back in her bag. At least her other friends would appreciate her efforts. "Who are those other schedules for?" Ron questioned, grabbing at the schedules out of her bag.

"Draco, Pansy and Theo," Hermione listed.

"We're studying with Slytherins," Ron exclaimed.

Hermione ripped the parchments out of his hand. "No, you're not," Hermione said gently putting them away as well. "I am. They may be 'slimy snakes' but at least they appreciate my efforts." Hermione grabbed her things and stormed off.

Draco glanced at Theo and Pansy. They both nodded and quickly followed her out. "Hermione," Draco called getting his friends attention.

"What happened?" Pansy demanded when she saw her friend trying not to cry.

"It's nothing," Hermione lied.

"Hermione," Theo began.

"It's Harry and Ron. I made a study schedule for them and for us. I worked really hard on them and all they did was complain about more studying," Hermione said sadly.

"You made schedules for us?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded. "Can we see them?

Hermione dug the schedules from her bookbag and handed them out. "This is great Hermione," Theo exclaimed. "An hour a night until exams start. Potter and Weasley are fools."

"Well it's three hours on the weekend," Hermione mumbled.

Draco laughed. "This is still brilliant," he assured her. "When do we start?"

"Today, after dinner," Hermione said. "I figured we could start with history since that's the class we all struggle with paying attention. I even have some notes." She pulled out the stack of first year notes Morgana had given her.

"Where did you get these?" Pansy gasped.

"My mother," Draco answered quickly. "She kept her History of Magic notes."

"Thank your mother for us Draco," Theo said gratefully. Draco nodded, though he had no intention of doing it seeing as they didn't actually belong to his mother.

"I need to find that spell to duplicate them," Hermione muttered to herself. "I remember seeing it somewhere."

"We can always ask Severus," Draco suggested. "He's my godfather," he added seeing the look on Hermione's face.

"He wouldn't help a Gryffindor," Hermione said although she didn't quite believe what she was saying. He had already helped her.

"He would help me," Draco told her. "I'll ask him after class."

"We should head to class now," Pansy said. "Professor Snape doesn't like when we are late either."

Hermione followed her Slytherin friends to the dungeons. "Hey Hermione, can I ask you something?" Theo questioned quietly so Draco and Pansy couldn't hear.

"Sure," Hermione said, a little confused.

"Why do you hang out with Potter and Weasley?" he asked. He was genuinely curious.

"Most of Gryffindor can't stand to be around me," Hermione began. "Harry and Ron. They may not be my best friends… but it's better than nothing. I feel like I can handle Gryffindor hating me as long I have two friends there."

"But why them?" Theo pressed.

Hermione shrugged. "Honestly, I was hoping if I was Harry's friend people would be nicer to me, even though I'm a muggleborn. Which reminds me, why do you care so much?"

"At first it was because Draco asked," Theo admitted. "But I enjoy hanging out with you. I figure if a muggleborn can be as smart, and as good at magic, as you then there's no reason not to give you a chance."

Hermione put an arm around him. "Thanks Theo," she said gratefully.

Hermione and her Slytherin friends were the first ones to class. Months ago, Severus would have been surprised to see Hermione already in class, accompanied by three Slytherins. Now it didn't faze him. Even though she was a Gryffindor, Severus treated her more like a Slytherin.

Draco set up his potions kit beside Hermione. Once everything was ready, he walked over to his godfather. "Professor," he said, knowing his godfather liked to keep things formal while at Hogwarts.

"Draco," Professor Snape acknowledged. He sat his potions journal down so he could look at Draco.

"Professor, we were wondering if you could teach us a spell," Draco began.

Professor Snape frowned. "What kind of spell?"

"My… mother sent me some History of Magic notes from her time at Hogwarts," Draco lied. "Hermione is starting a study group with me, Theo and Pansy. We were hoping you could teach us how to duplicate those notes."

"That's all you're doing with this spell?" Professor Snape asked raising an eyebrow at his godson.

"Yes sir," Draco said with a nod.

"Very well." He pulled out his wand and aimed it at his quill. "Simply flick your wand at the target and say geminio." The quill replicated. "The spell isn't permanent. The item you create will deteriorate after a while so you will need to keep the original on hand."

"Thank you, Professor," Draco said gratefully.

"Draco, if I find you and your friends are using this spell for something other than what you told me you will find yourself in detention for the rest of your time at Hogwarts," Professor Snape threatened.

"Yes sir."

Draco returned to his desk. "How did it go?" Hermione asked.

"Pull out the notes," he instructed. Hermione did so. He flicked his wand at the first page and said, "geminio." The page glowed and turned into a perfect copy. The repeated the actions until there was four copies.

"This is great," Hermione exclaimed. She threw her arms around Draco. "Thanks Draco."

"We need to keep the original. The copies will deteriorate after a while," Draco warned her.

"I'll put them in my trunk. Thanks Draco."

Draco didn't have a chance to say anything else as the rest of the class was starting to file in. As usual Harry and Ron were the last to show up to class. "Take a seat," Professor Snape commanded the first years. "You have thirty seconds to take out your homework."

The entire class rushed to pull their essays from their bags. Hermione smoothed out the wrinkles in the parchment. While the rest of the class grabbed their own essays Professor Snape walked around. He grabbed Hermione's essay.

"Is there something wrong Professor?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Where did you get this information Ms. Granger?" Professor Snape demanded.

"Th-the library sir," Hermione said fearfully. It was partly true. She was in the library when she asked Morgana for help on her potions essay. Normally she wouldn't ask but she struggled to find enough information to write the essay.

Professor Snape didn't say anything. Instead he flicked his wand and silently summoned all of the essays to him. "Open your books to page 53. Today's lesson is two parts. It is a tricky potion but well within your capabilities." He flicked his wand and the cupboard opened. "Here you will find the brass and copper cauldrons that will be needed, along with any extra ingredients. I suggest you all take your time and read your book. You may begin."

Hermione flipped to the proper page. "This looks complicated," Hermione noted.

"Not really," Draco told her. "As long as we follow the instructions, we will be fine. I'll grab some powered unicorn horn."

Draco got up to get the unicorn horn while Hermione read through the instructions. She pulled out her bezoar and her mortar and pestle. She carefully crushed it into a fine powder. She tapped the fire with her wand and poured into the proper amount of the crushed bezoar.

"Here," Draco said placing the powdered unicorn horn in between their stations.

"Thanks Draco," Hermione said. She pulled out the Standard Ingredient from her kit. She added two measures while Draco started his potion.

Both cauldrons were set to brew leaving Hermione and Draco about thirty-eight minutes before they needed to transfer the contents to the brass cauldron. Then another thirty-four minutes until they needed the cooper cauldron.

"How long are you going to keep her a secret?" Draco whispered when he was certain Professor Snape wasn't paying attention.

Hermione stared at her friend. "Should I go around announcing I befriended a witch that saved my life? I don't even know her real name, or really anything about her. And, I don't think she wants people to know about her. It's almost as if she's afraid of what will happen if they do figure it out."

"Maybe she is," Draco offered. He knew for a fact that she was scared. His aunt had never been convicted of being a Death Eater but everyone knew she was one. Ever since her husband, his Uncle Rodolphus, went to Azkaban for the torture of the Longbottom's, she had spent her life isolated from everyone, until now. Bellatrix didn't have a plan, and that's what scared her.

"But why?" Hermione questioned confused. "What could she be afraid of? She saved my life."

"Just because she saved your life doesn't mean she hasn't done anything bad," Draco pointed out. "I know you want to know more about her and I'm sorry I can't tell you. Just… please keep an open mind."

Hermione frowned but didn't have a chance to say anything as Professor Snape walked past them. He hung around them for a while and neither were able to talk. Soon they had to switch cauldrons.

"Why is he watching us?" Hermione questioned with a frown.

"He must know something is going on," Draco realized. "He probably knows someone helped you but doesn't know who or why. My guess is he's trying to figure it out."

Hermione didn't like the sound of that.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hermione. Hermione," Harry yelled.

Hermione turned around and found Harry and Ron running down the corridor after her. Ron stopped behind Harry, panting and clutching his side.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked confused.

Exams were over and they only had a week left before they went home for the summer. Things had been quiet at Hogwarts during that time.

"The stone, the Sorcerer's Stone… Voldemort is after it," Harry said quickly. "We need to stop him."

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"Do you remember when Ron and I had detention?" Harry questioned. Hermione nodded. They had been caught trying to sneak a dragon out of the castle. "Voldemort was in the forest, drinking blood from a unicorn." Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Look I know I don't have proof but I'm sure Voldemort is going to steal the stone. Please help us stop him."

Hermione sighed. She was going to regret this. She was sure of it. "Fine. We will go tonight, just before curfew. I'm assuming you know how to get past the three-headed dog?"

Harry nodded. "Hagrid named it Fluffy," Ron snorted. "Stupidest name I've ever heard."

"Hagrid said to play it some music," Harry inputted. "After that I'm not sure what to expect."

Hermione mentally groaned. Harry was going to be the death of her. She was sure of it. She needed a backup plan. She needed something in case this went wrong. She didn't want to tell Draco. He would go to Professor Snape and she wasn't sure about that. Then an idea hit her.

Morgana. Morgana had come to Hogwarts once and saved her. Perhaps Morgana could do it again. She would tell Morgana where she was going before they went through the trapdoor and hope she didn't die in the process of saving the stone.

When eight came Hermione knew it was time. She pulled out her journal. Hermione took a deep breath.

_I don't know where to begin. Harry thinks Voldemort has returned and is trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone that Dumbledore hid in the school. I told Harry I would help him get it first. I don't know why I agreed, probably because I know Harry won't be able to do it on his own. The entrance on the third floor, behind a door with a Cerberus. Harry said music will put it to sleep. Please don't be mad at me. Hermione_

Hermione closed the journal and sat it down. She couldn't bear to look at it and see what Morgana's response was.

When she got to the common room, she found Harry and Ron sitting together, playing chess. Or it looked like they were playing chess. Hermione knew better.

Harry looked up when Hermione approached. "You came," he said in surprise. "I thought you weren't going to come."

"I made a promise," Hermione told him. "How are we supposed to get there without being caught?"

Harry looked around, making sure the few people in the common room weren't paying attention to him. He pulled out a cloak from his robes. "It's an invisibility cloak," Harry explained. "I got it for Christmas along with a note that said it belonged to my dad."

"That's how you got the dragon to the astronomy tower," Hermione gasped. "I wondered about that."

Harry grinned. "It's the secret to our success." He turned to Ron. "Are you ready?"

Ron sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Hermione?"

Hermione took a deep breath. She glanced toward her dorm room. "Let's go."

It turned out fitting the three of them under the invisibility cloak was a bit easier than Hermione expected. Hermione figured there were some enchantments on the cloak that none of them knew about.

The corridors were surprisingly empty as they slowly made their way to the third floor. Hermione expected to see at least one professor, or even a prefect, but there was nothing. Not even Filch or his cat.

"Alohomora," Hermione muttered at the door. She mentally scoffed at how easy it was to unlock the door leading to the trap door where the stone was held. Surely Dumbledore knew better? Perhaps he didn't think anyone would defy him and come here.

Hermione charmed the flute to play music while they snuck down the trap door. Hermione tensed slightly when they reached the bottom of the trap door. This wasn't normal. Harry and Ron landed beside her before she could warn them.

"Bloody Hell," Ron exclaimed fighting against the plant.

"Stop moving," Hermione hissed at him. "This is Devil's Snare. The more you move the tighter the vines get." Hermione struggled against the vines however it wasn't fear of the vines, or her trying to get away. She was trying to get ahold of her wand. "Ah ha. Incendio!"

The vines caught fire and dropped the three Gryffindors to the ground. "Bloody Hell," Ron said rubbing his shoulder.

"Come on. We need to keep going," Harry said pulling out his wand.

They walked through the door. "What is that noise?" Hermione asked. It was a fluttery sound, almost like birds.

"Sounds like wings," Harry said with a frown.

"Why would there be wings?" Ron questioned confused. Hermione was equally confused.

The young witch squinted at the things flying above them and found Harry had been right… sort of. There was wings but they were attached to keys. "Keys," Hermione muttered. She watched the keys fly around. After a few minutes she saw one that was slower than the rest, like it had been grabbed before. "Harry, it's that one."

Harry grabbed one of the brooms and flew up to the key. As soon as he got into the air the keys started flying away. Hermione cringed as she watched Harry attempt to fly around on the school brooms. It wasn't going too well. The brooms were jerky and hard to control.

It took far long than it should have for Harry to catch the proper key. He threw it to Hermione and jumped off the broom. Hermione opened the door and they quickly moved onto the next room.

Hermione groaned when they reached the next room. It was a giant chess set and Hermione was not good at chess. Ron, on the other hand, was happy to see the chess set. Chess was his specialty.

Ron looked at his two friends. "No offense to you two but neither of you are good at chess."

"We are not offended," Harry said quickly. Hermione nodded in agreement. "What do we need to do?"

Ron studied the chess pieces. "Alright, Harry you take the bishop spot. Hermione, the queen side castle and I'll be the knight."

Hermione cringed as she watched the most brutal game of chess. Unfortunately for them this was exactly like wizard's chess, which meant the pieces were destroyed and dragged off the board. Hermione didn't want to know what would happen to them if they lost.

The game was almost over. Most of the pieces were scattered along the side of the board. Only a handful of pieces were left, including the three pieces that Harry, Ron and Hermione took over. Ron and Harry were having a conversation that Hermione paid no attention to.

"Ron no," Harry exclaimed. That got Hermione's attention.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked looking back and forth between the two boys.

"Ron wants to sacrifice himself," Harry said with the shake of his head.

"It's the only way," Ron insisted. "If I allow myself to be captured then you can checkmate the king Harry."

"But—"

"We're here to stop You-Know-Who," Ron pointed out. "This is the only way. You have to face him. It sucks but it's true. I'm not needed here."

Hermione didn't disagree. Ron may be brilliant at chess and some strategy but he was kind of dumb in every other sense. Harry was a lot smarter but tended to follow Ron's lead. It was why she preferred her Slytherin friends. They were smart and they never tried to hide it.

Harry looked at his friend, his first friend, and nodded. A few tears fell down his cheek. Hermione wanted to roll her eyes. It wasn't like he was going to die. At least Hermione didn't think he would die.

Hermione winced slightly as Ron was knocked off the knight and dragged off to the side of the board. Hermione understood now. That had to be painful.

Harry walked over to the king. "Checkmate," he said confidently. The king dropped his sword and Harry and Hermione took that as a sign that they won.

Harry ran over to Ron to check on him. "He's still breathing," Harry said relieved. Harry looked back and forth between Ron and the door.

"We have to go Harry," Hermione said trying to pull him away from Ron. "Ron wanted us to continue, to stop You-Know-Who. Come on." Harry allowed himself to be dragged away from Ron's body. He vowed to come back after they saved the stone.

The next room was more to Hermione's liking. It was a logic puzzle. If they got it wrong, they would be dead. But if they answered it correctly, they would move on. This was likely the last chamber before they got to the stone but Hermione didn't know for sure.

"Can you solve it?" Harry asked. He had read over the puzzle but had no idea.

"I can," Hermione confirmed. "Give me a minute."

Hermione read and reread the puzzle. She paced in front of the potion bottles. The ones she knew to be wine were set aside. All that was left was the two that would get them through the flames and back, and the poison.

Another five minutes had passed and Harry was worried it was taking too long. Harry was convinced Voldemort already at the stone.

"I got it," Hermione announced. She held up two vials. It wasn't much but it was just enough for both of them to continue further. "This one," she held up her right hand, "is the potion to go further. The other," she waved her left hand, "will allow us to come back."

"Us," Harry said with a frown.

"Of course. I am going with you," Hermione said firmly. She wasn't about to let Harry talk her out of it. She knew more spells than he did. She needed him.

"Fine," Harry agreed. "Are you sure about this?"

Hermione uncorked the potion. "I am," she said before taking a sip of the potion. She handed the vial to Harry and he finished the rest of the potion.

Together they stepped through the flames.

Hermione did not know what she expected when she stepped through the flames. Well that wasn't completely true. She expected Voldemort, though she had no idea what he looked like. What she didn't expect was Professor Quirrell. The stuttering mess of a professor.

"You," Harry gasped.

"Me," Quirrell said with a grin. He eyed Hermione curiously. "And Ms. Granger, what a surprise. I expected Mr. Potter to be alone."

Hermione wasn't sure what was going on but she knew it wasn't good. For one, Quirrell wasn't stuttering. Hermione was certain he was faking the stutter. But did that mean… she couldn't finish her thought.

"You can't have the stone," Harry shouted at him.

Quirrell flicked his wrist and Harry was thrown into a wall and knocked unconscious. "Let me see the girl," a voice said.

Quirrell removed the turban and turned around. To Hermione's shock, and horror, there was a face on the back of Quirrell's head. "So, you're the one my most faithful has chosen," Voldemort said. "I have to say I wasn't impressed at first, but now, now I can see it."

"What did you do to Harry?" Hermione asked. Her wand was limp in her hand. This was the most feared dark lord in recent history. She had no chance against him.

"He will live to see another day," Voldemort promised. "Today he is not my focus. Today, you are."

"Me," Hermione squeaked. What had she done to attract a dark lord's attention?

Voldemort moved toward Hermione. "You want answers, don't you? You want to know why your mysterious savior protected you that day."

Hermione frowned. She was using Occlumency, how did he know that? Unless… her barriers weren't enough to keep him out. She should have known better. "Yes," Hermione said. There was no use in denying it. He already knew.

"Your shields are impressive for someone your age," Voldemort complimented. "But not quite good enough."

"Dumbledore," Hermione acknowledged.

Voldemort nodded. "Yes, Dumbledore," Voldemort agreed. "I can give you those answers, however you must do something for me first."

"What is it?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"The stone," Voldemort said. "I require the stone. I know it is in the mirror and I know Dumbledore has made it impossible for me to obtain the stone. Get it for me and I will tell you what you wish to know."

Hermione was torn. On the one hand she really wanted answers and Morgana was not forthcoming with them. On the other hand, this was Voldemort. The Dark Lord. Could she really help him to get the answers she wanted?

"Do you promise Harry and I can leave unharmed?" Hermione questioned.

Voldemort laughed. "Of course. I mean no harm to you Ms. Granger and as I said, Mr. Potter is not my target today."

Hermione turned to face the Mirror of Erised. She didn't have a clue on how to get the stone out. All she knew was she wanted the stone. She didn't care about using the stone. Immortality didn't seem appealing to her. No, she wanted the stone but she had no desire to use it.

She watched as her reflection held the stone in her hand and then placed it into her pocket. Hermione reached up and felt the stone in her in actual pocket. Somehow, she had managed to get the stone!

She pulled the stone out of her pocket and turned to Voldemort. His eyes widened at the sight of the Sorcerer's stone in her hand. She handed it over to him. "Now tell me," she demanded.

"I won't give you her name," Voldemort said tucking the stone away. "That is to protect her," he added before Hermione could protest. "But I will tell you this. Look up soul bonds and your pendant. That will give you the answers you seek." He held up Quirrell's wand. "Now, I can't have your remembering all of this or it will jeopardize my plans." Before Hermione could say or do anything, he raised his wand at Hermione. "Oblivate."


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione groaned and rolled over. Her head was pounding. She opened her eyes slightly and quickly slammed them shut. The light was too much.

She had no idea where she was or how she got here. She felt her surroundings. She was in a bed. Was it her bed? She wasn't sure. She focused on the last thing she remembered. She remembered going through the trap door and getting to the last room. She remembered Quirrell and then nothing.

Well not nothing. She remembered three words: soul bonds and pendant. She had no clue what that was supposed to mean or where she heard it.

"Ms. Granger, you're awake," Madam Pomfrey said relieved.

Hermione forced herself to open her eyes. She turned to Madam Pomfrey. So, she was in the hospital wing. "H-h-how did I get here?"

Madam Pomfrey pressed a glass of water into Hermione's hand. Hermione slowly sipped the water. "You, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley were found down the trap door on the third floor." Madam Pomfrey glared at her. "I suppose you thought the Headmaster's warning was a joke?"

Hermione shook her head and winced. "No, Harry was convinced Vol—um You-Know-Who was going to steal the stone. He asked me to go with him, so I did."

Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow at her. "The three of you decided to confront a dark lord with one-year magical experience? That was foolish of you. You're all lucky to be alive right now."

"Who found us?" Hermione asked curious.

"The Headmaster," Madam Pomfrey answered. "He had a ward on the trap door. When the ward went off, he came rushing back from the Ministry. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to catch you three before you got to the end."

"How are Ron and Harry?" Hermione finally asked.

Madam Pomfrey was surprised it took until now for Hermione to mention her friends. "They are fine. Mr. Weasley suffered from a head injury. He is fine and currently resting. When the Headmaster arrived, both you and Mr. Potter were unconscious. No lasting damage for either of you. Mr. Potter is still unconscious at this time."

The door opened and in walked the Headmaster. "Ms. Granger, you're awake," Professor Dumbledore said. "Madam Pomfrey, may I speak to Ms. Granger alone for a minute?"

Madam Pomfrey looked back and forth between Hermione and the Headmaster. "You have five minutes Headmaster. Ms. Granger needs rest."

Professor Dumbledore sat in the chair beside Hermione. "Ms. Granger, what do you remember about your time in that chamber?"

Hermione frowned. "I remember Professor Quirrell being there," Hermione began. She thought long and hard. Unfortunately, all that came to mind was soul bonds and pendants. Something told her not to tell Professor Dumbledore about that. "I'm sorry Professor. That's all I remember."

"Nothing about the stone?" Dumbledore pressed.

"The sorcerer's stone?" Dumbledore nodded. "No, I don't recall seeing it. Why?"

Dumbledore sighed. This wasn't as helpful as he hoped. If Hermione did know anything Voldemort had successfully removed the memory. If Voldemort removed her memory, he had no hope of learning what happened. His only chance was that Harry would remember more.

It was peculiar that Hermione remembered seeing Quirrell and nothing else. Something had to have happened. Did Voldemort force Hermione to help him get the stone? Or maybe he used Harry? Dumbledore wouldn't know until the boy woke up. Either way Voldemort had the stone and Dumbledore was at a loss on what to do.

"The stone is gone," Dumbledore said honestly. Maybe that would jog her memory.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. The stone, the whole reason they went down the trap door, was gone. "Does that mean Voldemort is back?" she whispered.

"Not necessarily," Dumbledore said. "He may have the stone but it doesn't mean he knows how to use it. Or that's our hope." Dumbledore leaned forward in his seat. "Are you sure there is nothing that you remember?"

Hermione was very careful to not look Dumbledore in the eye. "No sir, I don't remember anything else."

"Time to go Headmaster," Madam Pomfrey said walking back into the room. "Ms. Granger needs her rest."

The Headmaster reluctantly left the Hospital Wing. Talking to Hermione had been a waste of time. She didn't know anything about the stone. Still it was suspicious that he found her right beside the mirror, while Harry was found across the room. There was no way Tom got the stone on his own. Dumbledore had made it impossible. The only reasonable explanation was that Hermione had helped Tom get the stone. Now the question was why?

"When can I leave?" Hermione asked Madam Pomfrey. She needed to get back to her room and see if Morgana messaged her. She was sure Morgana was worried, and a little mad, at her for going after the stone.

"In the morning," Madam Pomfrey stated. "And not a minute sooner. I want to monitor you one more night."

Morgana was going to kill her. Images of what she had done to the troll flashed in her mind. She imagined that spell aimed at her and winced. She jumped out of bed and started looking for her clothes. "Is there any way I can leave tonight?" Hermione pleaded.

"Not a chance Ms. Granger. You need to rest. Now, back in bed before I make you," Madam Pomfrey threatened. Hermione hesitated before crawling back into her bed. The sooner she got out of the hospital wing the better.

The next morning Hermione practically ran all the way to Gryffindor tower. She, Ron and Harry were all released at the same time. Harry had woken up not long after Professor Dumbledore had visited. He had returned after dinner to talk to Harry but Harry hadn't known anything. Hermione watched him deflate as he realized the stone was taken by Voldemort. Harry hadn't even looked at her after Professor Dumbledore left.

Hermione burst into her dorm room and grabbed her journal. There were at least a dozen messages from Morgana.

_Hermione, don't do it. It's not safe!_

_Hermione! Hermione!_

_Please tell me you didn't actually try to confront the Dark Lord._

_Hermione, this isn't funny. I need to know you're okay._

_Hermione, please respond. I need to know you're okay._

More and more messages covered the page. Hermione quickly grabbed her quill and ink.

_Morgana, I'm okay, _she scrawled quickly. _We got to the stone. I don't remember anything other than getting to that chamber. Professor Dumbledore says Voldemort got the stone. Harry's not too happy about that. Me, I don't really care either way. I don't care about the sorcerer's stone or who has it. I just wanted to help Harry._

Morgana's reply was instant. Hermione suspected she had been sitting by the journal until Hermione replied. _Hermione, thank Merlin you're okay. What you did was incredibly stupid! Why would you go after the stone knowing the Dark Lord wanted it? You could have been killed. You're lucky you weren't. Did you meet the Dark Lord?_

_I know Quirrell was there, but I do not know if Voldemort did show up, or if I met him. My memory of what happened is gone. I'm sorry for scaring you._

_Missing memories. It sounds like you were oblivated. In case you're wondering, it means your memories were erased. They can also be altered but not in this case._

_My memories were erased? Why? _Hermione wasn't sure how to feel about that. Why would her memories be erased?

_Yes. My only guess is that… maybe you helped the Dark Lord get the stone. Either that, or you or he said something that he didn't want Dumbledore to find out about. It is rather curious._

Hermione dropped her quill. Was it possible she helped Voldemort get the stone? Hermione wasn't sure. Even if she did help him, it didn't mean she did it voluntarily.

Once again, the words soul bond and pendant echoed in her mind. Part of her wanted to ask Morgana about it but something told her it wasn't a good idea. That if she asked Morgana wouldn't tell her.

_If I helped him, would you be mad at me?_

_No Hermione. I would not be mad at you. But you need to think about which path you want to take. If you did help him, there's a chance the Dark Lord won't let you hide in the shadows. Choose your path wisely._

Hermione shut her journal. She grabbed her cloak and made her way down to the library. She only had two days before they left Hogwarts for the summer. She was running out of time to research these words that kept popping up in her mind.

Madam Pince didn't acknowledge her as she walked into the library. Hermione was tempted to ask the witch where she could find the information she was looking for. For now, she decided against it. She didn't want anyone figuring out what she was doing. If she couldn't find anything, then she would ask for help.

An hour of searching led to nothing. She thought she had found what she wanted on soul bonds but it was mentioned once and then no other details. As for the pendant the closest she got was looking up cursed objects. Her pendant wasn't cursed so it didn't help her in the slightest.

Hermione pushed the books aside and ran a hand through her curly hair. This wasn't helping. All it did was make her more determined to find what she wanted. She wanted to ask Madam Pince. She was more likely to get answers from her than from these books, but something told her not to.

So, she continued to search. She got close to what she wanted in a book. It was one line.

_Soul bonds are extremely rare and unbreakable bond._

It was interesting but gave Hermione more questions than answers. If they were so rare then why was she thinking about them? How did she even learn about them? Hermione put back the History of Magic book with a sigh.

Her search into magical objects yielded even less. She found nothing she needed. Sure, there were magical objects in the world. Some with extra enchantment and others without. There was nothing that resembled her pendant, or its meaning.

After three hours wasted in the library Hermione made her way down to lunch. Her friends, her real friends, not Harry and Ron, were waiting for her in the Great Hall.

"Hermione," Draco yelled relieved. Theo, Draco and Pansy made their way over to her. "What happened? There's a rumour you fought the Dark Lord."

Hermione frowned. "I didn't fight anyone. I went to the third-floor corridor with Harry and Ron. Harry thought Voldemort was going to steal the stone and wanted to stop him. We made it to the stone but we were too late."

"The Dark Lord has the stone," Theo breathed.

"Explains why Potter is sulking," Draco commented. He studied Hermione. "Come on. You need to eat." He grabbed her arm and escorted her inside the Great Hall.

"I can walk on my own," Hermione protested.

Theo grabbed her other arm and led her to the Slytherin table. "We know," he said with a grin. "Eat."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friends but did what she was told. She loaded her plate up and started eating. "So, what's your plans for the summer?" Pansy asked Hermione.

Hermione shrugged. "My family and I usually go on a trip during the summer. I don't know if that will happen this year," Hermione said sadly. "I need to go to Flourish and Blotts soon."

"What if you come stay with me for part of the summer?" Pansy suggested. Theo and Draco stared at her. Draco wasn't sure if this was a brilliant, or stupid, idea. "You could come for the last month of summer. I'm sure my parents won't mind."

"I'll ask my parents," Hermione said. This was perfect. She didn't want to be cut off from the wizarding world all summer.

Pansy and Draco exchanged looks. "Perfect," Pansy said ignoring the look Draco was giving her. She understood his concerns with having Hermione so close to Death Eaters now that the Dark Lord was back. But she wasn't worried about it. She had a feeling the Dark Lord wouldn't target Hermione. Whether is was because of Bellatrix, or something else, she wasn't sure.

"If you get bored of fashion you can stay at my place too," Theo offered.

Pansy smacked his hand. Hermione smiled at her friends. "Thanks Theo."

She scooped more potatoes onto her plate. Hermione was starving after being in the hospital wing for two days. Even though she had eaten in the hospital wing it felt like she hadn't.

"Are you all packed?" Hermione questioned.

"I have a few last-minute things," Draco said. "Everything else is ready."

"I haven't started," Pansy admitted.

"Me too," Hermione agreed.

After a plateful of desserts Hermione was stuffed. She said goodnight to her friends and made her way to her dorm room. She checked her journal but there were no new messages from Morgana. Hermione stared at the journal and sighed. She grabbed her quill and ink.

_If you want to reach me this summer, I was invited to stay with my friends Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson._

Bellatrix stared at the last line in the journal. Hermione was staying with well known Death Eaters. Bellatrix wasn't sure how she felt about that. Now that the Dark Lord had what he needed to return Bellatrix had to be careful.

Whether it was intentional or not Bellatrix was certain Hermione helped with Dark Lord's return. Even though she is a muggleborn the dark-haired witch had no doubt the Dark Lord wouldn't kill her. He would reward that help. She also figured he knew the truth about their relationship. But the question became, what did that mean for her?


	7. Chapter 7

"Hermione, come on. We are going to be late," Pansy yelled, bursting into Hermione's room.

Hermione looked at her journal. _I have to go. Pansy is yelling at me. I'll let you know when I'm on the train._

Hermione shut the journal and tucked it into her bookbag. "Calm down Pansy. I'm ready to go."

Hermione's trunk sat on the bed, waiting for Pansy's mother, Celia, to shrink it down. "Good. Mum was starting to get worried. Leave your trunk. The house elf will bring it downstairs and Mum will shrink it for you."

"I need to learn that charm," Hermione said thoughtfully. She mentally added it to the list of things she needed to do when they returned to Hogwarts.

Pansy laughed. "I'm sure Professor Snape will be willing to teach you. Let's go!" Hermione wasn't entirely sure if that was true but she didn't comment.

Hermione followed her friend downstairs. Celia was waiting for them in the entryway. "Are you girls ready?" Celia asked. Both nodded. "Good. We are running a bit behind."

Celia shrunk down their belongings and held out her hands. "We will be apparating to the platform. This may be a bit uncomfortable. Hold on tight."

Hermione wasn't sure what to expect when she took the woman's hand. She felt as if she were being sucked into a vacuum. She squeezed her eyes shut. The feeling was making her sick. Suddenly, the feeling was gone. When she opened her eyes, she was on the platform.

"Deep breaths Hermione," Celia said rubbing her back. "The nausea will fade. You did remarkably well for your first time apparating."

Hermione took several deep breaths. Celia was right. The nausea was fading away. Apparating was not her favorite mode of transportation. "That was not fun," Hermione muttered.

Celia laughed. "Yes, it takes some time to get used to." She passed a potion over to Hermione. "It's a stomach soother."

Hermione gulped down the potion. "Thank you."

Pansy glanced at the clock on the wall. "Mum, we need to go."

Celia nodded. "Have a good term girls. Hermione, you're welcome to spend Christmas with us."

"Thank you, Mrs. Parkinson," Hermione said gratefully. "I appreciate you letting me stay with you this summer."

They crossed the barrier into the platform. While Pansy said goodbye to her mother Hermione made her way to the train so she could get a compartment. She levitated her trunk into the compartment and climbed out to wait for Pansy.

"Did you ever write back to Potter and Weasley?" Pansy asked once they were settled into their compartment. They had yet to see Theo and Draco, but they weren't too worried. There was no way their parents would let them miss the train.

"No," Hermione answered. She felt a little guilty for ignoring them, but Harry hadn't been able to look at her before they left for the summer. "Ron invited me to stay and Harry didn't say much, just that he was staying with Ron, and something about a house elf."

"A house elf," Pansy repeated. "That's strange. House elves don't typically leave their homes to talk to wizards. Did Potter say anything else?"

"No, nothing," Hermione said. "Do you think he was lying?"

Draco and Theo chose that moment to slip into the compartment. "Hey Pansy, Hermione," Theo greeted. "How was the rest of your summer?"

"It was great," Hermione exclaimed. She had spent the first part of the summer with Theo at Nott Manor before going to Pansy's house for the rest of the summer.

"Mother made sure Hermione was well trained in the ways of purebloods," Pansy laughed. The lessons were entertaining for Pansy to watch, especially since she wasn't the one subjected to it.

"Are you excited for second year?" Draco questioned.

Hermione shrugged. "From what I've heard third year is better because we can pick electives."

"We still have plenty to learn this year," Theo pointed out.

"True," Hermione agreed. She grabbed her bookbag so she could pick out one of her many books.

"Tell them about Potter's letter," Pansy encouraged.

"What about Potter's letter?" Theo questioned.

"Harry wrote to me and said a house elf had come to him and told him not to return to Hogwarts," Hermione explained.

"A house elf," Draco repeated. "Did he say a name?"

"No," Hermione answered. "Just that the elf told him bad things were going to happen at Hogwarts."

"That is strange," Theo commented. He tapped his chin. "I wonder who the elf belongs to. Whoever it is, they need to be careful. This elf seems to be going to extreme lengths to go to Potter. I'm pretty sure his owner would be furious if they found out."

Draco frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. Having such a disobedient house elf was dangerous. He would have to speak to his father and make sure none of their elves were capable of such disobedience.

"You okay Draco?" Hermione asked her best friend.

"Yeah fine. Was just thinking I need to talk to Father about making sure our elves can't do anything like this," he answered. Both Theo and Pansy agreed that it was a good idea. They planned on owling their parents tonight.

The train ride was silent. They all picked a book and settled into their seats. When the trolley came by, they each bought some sweets to share with the group.

After first making sure her friends weren't paying attention to her Hermione pulled out her notebook, quill and ink. _What do you know about house elves?_

Hermione stared at the book but no reply came. She was about to put the book away when words started forming.

_They are magically bound to serve their family. If their master gives them an order they must obey. While they can't directly defy their master, they can get around their orders if they're not 100% loyal. Why do you ask?_

_Harry says a house elf went to him and told him terrible things were going to happen at Hogwarts. He tried to get Harry not to come back._

_Are you certain it's not a peer playing games with him? _Hermione frowned. She hadn't thought about that. _It would be easy for someone to order an elf to try and convince Potter not to come back. There are certainly plenty of people that would want that._

_I didn't think of that. I suppose it is possible but Harry seems to think it was real._

_Potter wouldn't know the difference. I'm sure he doesn't have much experience with house elves._

_You're right, _Hermione wrote. _Thank you._

_Anytime Hermione._

"You okay Hermione?" Theo asked. "You've been staring at your journal for a while."

Hermione sat the journal down. "Fine." She didn't say anything else and her friends didn't force it.

When it came time, the boys left the compartment so the girls could change in peace. Once the train pulled into the station the four friends left their compartment. Hermione made sure her journal was tucked into her robes before leaving.

It was strange, being in the Great Hall, waiting for the Sorting to start. She sat alone at Gryffindor table. For some reason Harry and Ron weren't there yet.

By the time the Sorting started Hermione realized they weren't coming. She was a little worried but figured they had done something stupid and gotten in trouble. If she didn't see them before she went to the dorm she would talk to Professor McGonagall. They never showed up for the Sorting or the Feast, and Hermione was convinced something happened.

Once everyone was dismissed Hermione made her way to the Head Table. "Professor McGonagall," Hermione called interrupting conversation between Professors McGonagall and Snape. She expected Professor Snape to snap at her but he merely looked at her and got up to help direct students to their dorms.

"Yes Ms. Granger?" Professor McGonagall said, letting her know she was free to talk.

"It's Harry and Ron Professor," Hermione began. "They never showed up and—"

Professor McGonagall raised her hand to stop Hermione. "They are both fine," she assured the younger girl. "They were sent to their dorm."

Hermione sighed in relief. "Thank you Professor," Hermione said.

"Granger," a seventh year Slytherin called as she made her way to Gryffindor Tower. She stopped and turned around. "What are you playing at?"

"I don't know what you mean," Hermione said honestly. Her heart pounded in her chest. For the first time since the troll she was truly scared.

He nodded toward the pendant. "Do you think it's funny stealing from the Ancient and Noble House of Black?" he snarled.

He pulled his wand out and pointed it at Hermione. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She didn't hear what he attempted to curse her with. Before she could do anything Draco, and a sixth year Prefect Hermione recognized as Terence Higgs, appeared. "Protego," Higgs shouted. The curse aimed at Hermione bounced off the shield. "Flint. What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

Draco went to Hermione's side. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Hermione said hugging him. "How did you know?"

"We waited for you and when you didn't come, I came back," Draco explained.

"You're a disgrace to the Malfoy name," Flint spat.

Draco didn't even flinch. He took a step toward Flint. "Do you know why she wears a pendant from the House of Black?" he asked quietly. "It's because she's protected by the Ancient and Noble House of Black and in turn by the Malfoy family." Flint paled. "You better hope no one in my family hears what you have done or House Flint will find it's end sooner rather than later." He turned his attention to Terence. "Prefect Higgs, I would like permission to escort Hermione to Gryffindor Tower."

"I'll go with you," Prefect Higgs decided. He turned his attention to Hermione. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, "Hermione told him. "Thank you for your help."

Terence and Draco walked Hermione back to Gryffindor Tower. No one attempted to attack Hermione, in fact no one even tried to talk to her. She suspected that had something to do with the two Slytherins flanking her.

"Draco," Hermione said getting her friends attention. Terence slowed down a bit to give the two some privacy. "What did you mean about the house of Black? Why would this house protect me?"

"My mother is a Black," Draco told her. "You're my friend. Which means you have protection from both the Malfoy and Black families. Anyone who attacks you also attacks the Ancient and Noble Houses of Malfoy and Black. Most people aren't stupid enough to do that. Flint on the other hand…"

"Is a idiot," Prefect Higgs finished. "Most purebloods aren't stupid enough to attack someone under house protection, no matter who that person is. But to attack someone under the protection of two houses? That is unheard of. If the Malfoy's hear about this… Flint and his father will be lucky to survive."

Hermione looked to Draco. "Your dad would kill him?"

"He would," Draco confirmed. "But it's my mother he would have to watch out for. She would feel the most attacked since she is a Black and a Malfoy."

Finally, they were outside of Gryffindor Tower. "Goodnight Hermione," Draco said.

"Goodnight Draco. Thanks again for your help Prefect Higgs," Hermione said. She gave the Fat Lady the password and stepped into the common room.


	8. Chapter 8

"Flint," Bellatrix screeched wandering through the halls of Malfoy Manor. "Flint."

"Shut up Bellatrix," Martin Flint grumbled, walking into the parlor.

Bellatrix pulled her wand out and aimed it between his eyes. "Your son attempted to attack someone protected by the Ancient and Noble House of Black," she snarled.

"The Mudblood?" he questioned, confused by why Bellatrix was reacting so strongly.

It seemed their spat had drawn attention. Several Death Eaters were gathered around to see what was going on. "She is protected by my house Flint," Bellatrix snapped. Avery and Nott winced.

"Your house?" Flint laughed

Bellatrix twirled her wand. "Yes," she laughed. Flint gulped. Bellatrix laughing was never a good sign. "It's a funny story. You see my cousin was imprisoned before he could claim Lordship. With Regulus dead, that left me next in line. Once my idiot ex-husband and his brother were arrested for attacking the Longbottom's, it was easy enough to go to Gringotts and get a divorce, and the title. I am the Head of the Black family."

"Doesn't matter," Flint said dismissing Bellatrix's claim to the Black family. "She's still a Mudblood. She deserves to die. She—"

Bellatrix aimed her wand at Flint. "I will kill you," she shrieked. "Avad—"

"Bellatrix," the calm, cold voice of the Dark Lord, Voldemort, called. The crowd parted, allowing him to step forward.

Bellatrix lowered her wand. "My Lord," she greeted with a bow. It was strange seeing Tom Riddle and not the snake faced Dark Lord she was used to. The snake faced mask still existed, but only used with his enemies.

"Come Bellatrix."

Bellatrix followed the Dark Lord to his office. They stepped inside and Voldemort flicked his wand to put up the privacy wards. "My Lord, I apologize…"

Voldemort raised his hand to silence her. "I am not angry Bella," he assured her. "A threat to someone protected by your house is serious." He sat behind his desk and gestured to the chair across from him. "I find myself interested in why my most faithful would put a Muggleborn under protection of the Black family. But then it came to me. You are soul bound to the girl, correct?"

"Yes My Lord," Bellatrix admitted.

He leaned forward. "What have I told you Bella?"

"Yes Tom," Bellatrix corrected. The word was so foreign to her. She wasn't sure how she felt about calling the Dark Lord, Tom.

He leaned back. "As you're aware Hermione Granger is the reason I was able to return to my former glory," Tom continued. "I owe the girl a debt. Do you think she would consider joining?"

"I don't know My—Tom," Bellatrix said honestly. "She seems open to all forms of magic. She brought up the possibility of helping you with the stone. She didn't seem upset about it, more confused. She is close to Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson but she is also friends with Potter and one of the Weasley brats."

Tom tapped his chin. Her being friends with Potter and a Weasley had potential. His brown eyes locked on Bellatrix's violet eyes. "I want Ms. Granger on my side," she started. "I will give you until the eve of her seventeenth birthday to convince her to join me. If she doesn't…" He didn't finish his statement. He didn't need to. Bellatrix understood what was implied. "Until that day comes, she will be under my protection."

"Yes, my Lord," Bellatrix said gratefully. That gave her five years to convince Hermione to join the Death Eaters.

"If anyone attacks come against Hermione, after I announce she is under my protection, you are free to kill them," he told her. "Dismissed."

She walked to the door and paused. "My Lord." Tom looked up from his paperwork. "I had Hermione start learning Occlumency. I was wondering, how are her shields?"

"I did scan surface thoughts and she managed to block me," Tom confessed. "A deeper probe she would be unable to block. But she is doing well."

Bellatrix left the Dark Lord's office. The news about her Occlumency shields made her feel better. As she walked, she wondered how exactly she was supposed to accomplish her task to convert the young witch.

"Bella," Narcissa called. Bellatrix turned around. "I heard what happened with Flint." Bellatrix gritted her teeth at the mention of him. "Was the Dark Lord angry?"

The older woman shook her head. "No," she said. "He wants Hermione to join him."

Narcissa pulled Bellatrix into Bellatrix's bedroom, away from listening ears. "He what?"

"He wants Hermione to join," Bellatrix repeated. "You forget Hermione got the stone for him. Without Hermione the Dark Lord couldn't return. He watched her last year and thinks she would be an asset. My job is to convince her to join by her seventeenth birthday. Until then he will protect her to repay his debt."

Narcissa was at a loss for words. She knew of the soul bond as well. She also knew Hermione was a Muggleborn. It was a big deal that the Dark Lord was protecting her. "Do you think she will join?"

"She has to," Bellatrix said. "If she doesn't, she will die."

"Somehow I don't think that will work," Narcissa said sitting on the edge of the bed. "She will not join if she doesn't know what she is joining. You know she won't do it."

Bellatrix sighed. Her sister was right. She didn't know Hermione well but she knew this much. Hermione was smart. She would want all the facts before she made a decision. Eventually Bellatrix would have to tell her the truth about herself. Not her name, not yet, she couldn't risk others finding out. But her identity as a Death Eater was a must.

"What do you need from me?" Narcissa questioned her sister.

"Nothing right now," Bellatrix replied. "Draco is taking care of her." She sighed. "What's your plan?"

Bellatrix shrugged. "I can't lie to her. But I can't tell her everything yet. The Dark Lord says she's making progress with Occlumency. She won't be able to keep out Dumbledore but most others she will be fine."

"Are you going to start telling her things?"

"If it comes up," Bellatrix decided. "There are some things I can't tell."

"Draco wants to invite her over for Christmas," Narcissa pointed out.

It was Bellatrix that kept Hermione from coming to Malfoy manor for Christmas the previous year. It was also Bellatrix that stopped Hermione from visiting over the summer. It wasn't that Bellatrix didn't want her to come, because she did. It was because it wasn't safe. If Dumbledore found out Hermione was connected to her… Bellatrix shuddered at the thought. She knew Snape was suspicious but he still didn't know. It was a matter of time before he figured it out.

"You should invite her," Bellatrix said. She felt guilty for keeping Hermione away from Draco during vacations. "I'll stay at Grimmauld Place."

"Don't be stupid Bella," Narcissa said rolling her eyes at her sister. "You can stay here. This manor is big enough for you to both be here and you could still avoid her."

Bellatrix sighed. She liked the idea of being close to Hermione but it was a risk. Especially with Death Eaters being here. If any of them threatened Hermione she would kill them on the spot, even if she blew her cover.

"Fine," Bellatrix agreed. "I'm stay. If nothing else it will allow me to keep an eye on her."

"So, you can be known as Draco's creepy aunt?" Narcissa asked raising an eyebrow at her.

It was Bellatrix's turn to roll her eyes. "You're being overdramatic."

"I'm being overdramatic," Narcissa repeated in disbelief. "I'm going to let that slide because you're my sister and I love you." She stood. "Figure something out Bella. It's only a matter of time before Hermione goes digging for answers."

Narcissa left the room. Bellatrix stared at the door. Narcissa was right. Hermione was going to dig for answers at some point. She didn't know what to do. She needed time to plan. Bellatrix sighed and left the room. She had work to do.


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe they let that idiot teach here," Hermione groaned dropping her books on the table.

"Yeah, all I've learned is not to let pixies loose," Theo added, snickering at the memory.

"Dumbledore must have lost his mind," Pansy interjected.

Draco shook his head. "From why my father said, Lockhart was the only one to apply for the job," Draco inputted. "Father thinks Dumbledore might be trying to expose Lockhart."

"Dumbledore knows he's a fraud and still hired him?" Hermione asked in disbelief. She pushed Lockhart's book aside. She read them once and she was not about to read them again.

"He was the only applicant," Draco repeated with a shrug. "We can't go without a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." He sighed. "It just means we have to teach ourselves, again."

Hermione grabbed her journal. _Do you have any second year Defense Against the Dark Arts textbooks? We have Lockhart as a professor this year and he is useless._

_I do have a second-year textbook though it may be outdated. I heard Lockhart was coming. I'm glad you're not falling for his charms. He is an idiot._

_You don't believe his accomplishments?_

_No. I have no proof. He was sorted into Ravenclaw. He came years after I left but I know people that went to school with him. They say he should have been in Slytherin. He's sneaky. He is an idiot but he's not completely stupid. Be careful around him Hermione. Never be alone with him._

_Do you think he would do something?_

_I don't know Hermione. Those books of his. They may be a load of dragon dung but at least some of it is based on truth. He had to have gotten the information somehow, if he didn't know it himself. Just be careful, please._

_I will. Promise._

_Good. Is Flint behaving now?_

_He's been avoiding me. He won't even look in my direction. Anytime he's around Draco glares at him. Draco mentioned something that night. He said I was under the protection of the Black and Malfoy family. And Flint said I stole my pendant from the Black family. Do you know what that means? Why would he think I stole the pendant you gave me?_

Hermione waited and waited and no reply came. Hermione sighed and closed the journal. "Draco can you ask your mother if she has old Defense Against the Dark Arts books?" Hermione questioned. Morgana might be willing to send hers but one wasn't enough.

"Sure," Draco agreed. "Theo, Pansy?"

"Yeah," Theo said. "I'll ask my father. It's a good idea."

Hermione got up and walked over to Madam Pince. "Excuse me," Hermione said softly. She didn't want to disturb the librarian. Madam Pince looked up. "I was wondering if there was a second year Defense Against the Dark Arts book I could look through, or a syllabus from a past class."

Madam Pince studied Hermione. Hermione was one of her favorite students. She was pleased to learn Hermione wasn't falling for Lockhart's crap. She tapped her wand on the cabinet to her left. She opened it and pulled out the parchment on top.

"This will give you an idea of what is studied during second year," Madam Pince said handing over the parchment. "It doesn't cover everything but it should give you a good start."

"Thank you Madam Pince," Hermione said gratefully.

She took the parchment and headed back to her friends. "What's that?" Pansy asked pointing to the parchment.

Hermione sat it on the table. "I got it from Madam Pince. It seems she doesn't like Lockhart either. It's a general overview of what second years are supposed to learn in Defense Against the Dark Arts." She frowned. There were different spells they were supposed to learn, like the disarming spell. It was an important spell to know. Theory would only get them so far. "We need to figure out how to practice these spells."

"We could talk to Professor Snape," Theo suggested. "We can see if there is an empty classroom we can use."

"Would he be okay with that?" Hermione asked nervously. "I wouldn't think he would happy with us testing out spells."

"He may want to supervise us," Draco said with a shrug. "But these spells won't cause any real damage so he might be okay with it. I'll ask tonight."

Theo checked his watch. "We should head down to dinner."

The four friends gathered their things and headed to the Great Hall. Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table beside Harry and Ron. "Hi guys," she greeted, piling roast onto her plate. She was suddenly starving.

"Are you talking to us now?" Harry asked.

Hermione frowned. "You avoided me after what happened with the stone. How was I supposed to talk to you before?" she questioned.

Any anger Harry held toward her was gone. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "It wasn't fair to you. I just…"

"Wanted to protect the stone," Hermione finished. "I know. I did too. Whatever happened, I don't know. I don't remember anything, just like you. But you can't keep punishing me for that day."

"You're right," Harry said. "You're right. I'm sorry."

It felt nice, hanging out with Ron and Harry again. They chatted about random things during dinner. Nothing important as they were still adjusting. After dinner the three of them walked up to Gryffindor Tower together.

Once Hermione was alone in her room, she opened her journal. She didn't expect a reply. She assumed Morgana simply wasn't going to answer her. To her surprise, and pleasure, Morgana had replied.

_Flint was right, _she wrote. _The pendant is from the Black family. I am related to the Blacks._

Hermione stared at the parchment. Her savior was a Black. She didn't know much about the different pureblood families. She did know the Blacks were a dark family. Dark families didn't bother Hermione. Draco, Pansy and Theo all came from dark families and they were her best friends.

She was reminded of something Draco said when she was attacked. Draco's mother is a Black. Which meant Draco was related to this woman. He had to know who she was. Did that mean he knew she was communicating with her? And why hadn't either of them mentioned knowing each other?

Hermione wanted to go to Draco and demand answers. Hermione caught sight of the Occlumency book on her nightstand. She sighed. That must be why the secrets were kept. Even though she didn't like it, she understood.

She went back to her journal to finish reading Morgana's message. _The pendant was given to you to protect you from purebloods that would hate you because of your blood status. The Black's are one of the oldest families. They are highly respected._

_Why didn't you tell me you're related to Draco?_

Hermione was surprised to see Morgana didn't deny it.

_I knew you would have questions and without Occlumency shields I couldn't risk it. I've been told your shields are decent now._

_Does that mean you will answer my questions now?_

_Some, yes, but not all of them. Some things need to remain a secret, for now._

Hermione grumbled to herself. She knew better than to ask her name. that was one question she knew wouldn't get answered.

Instead she asked, _When will I be able to meet you?_

Morgana didn't respond right away.

_I don't know, _she finally answered. _Perhaps next year when you can go to Hogsmeade. I'm not avoiding you Hermione but I can't come to Hogwarts whenever I want. If the professors were to catch me on school grounds…_

_Would you be arrested? _Hermione wasn't sure what prompted her to ask that. With how secretive Morgana was being, she wondered if she was wanted by the police, or whatever the wizard equivalent was.

_What makes you think that? _Morgana didn't wait for an answer. _No, I would not be arrested. But there would be many questions that I don't want to answer._

_Like how you were able to disappear that night? I read in Hogwarts, A History, you can't apparate or disapparate at Hogwarts. Yet you disappeared after killing the troll._

_I didn't disapparate. I used a disillusion spell, mixed with Animagi transformation. Don't bother looking me up on the registry as I know you will want to. I'm unregistered._

_Unregistered… that's extremely dangerous. Professor McGonagall said so. There have been horrible consequences for wizards that have tried and failed the process._

_Everything went fine Hermione._

Hermione relaxed silently. Morgana was right. She was fine. There was no reason to get worked up over it. _I'm sorry. Of course, you're fine._

_It's okay Hermione. I know how much the rules mean to you, but you can't be upset every time they are broken. Sometimes it's for a good reason._

_What's your Animagus form?_

_A black raven, with violet eyes._

_Can I see it sometime?_

_Yes, I suppose you could. It's getting late Hermione. You should sleep._

Hermione glanced at the clock. It was after midnight. _You're right. Goodnight Morgana._

_Goodnight Hermione._

Hermione closed her journal and set it aside. She crawled into bed and closed her eyes.

The next day was just as bad. Between self-teaching History of Magic for another year, and now Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hermione was getting worn out. She decided to spend most of the day with Harry and Ron. Harry wasn't mad at her anymore which made their time together much better. Her Slytherin friends weren't happy but they didn't say anything. They understood her desire to maintain friendships in Gryffindor, even if they didn't like it.

"Hermione, can you help with this essay?" Ron questioned.

Hermione held her hand out. "I'll look it over and give you some pointers but I'm not writing it for you."

Ron handed over his History of Magic essay. Hermione read through it. She scribbled out some things and rewrote others. She handed back the essay after a few minutes. "Thanks Hermione," he said gratefully. He grabbed a fresh roll of parchment and began rewriting the essay.

Hermione turned to Harry. "Do you need help with yours?" she asked.

Harry looked up. "My History of Magic essay is done. It's the Potions one I'm having trouble with."

Hermione dug through her bag and handed over some notes she took for her own essay. "Here's some notes. It should get you started."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said gratefully.

The three of them sat quietly and worked on their homework. It was odd being back here with them. It was kind of nice. Hermione had forgotten how much she enjoyed their company. Well Harry more so than Ron. Ron, she didn't actually like, but she tolerated him for Harry.

Other than the occasional question, or request for help, the three of them didn't say much. All that could be heard was the scratches of quills. Hermione was pleased to see that they were taking their studies seriously.

"Hermione," Ron said getting her attention. "I talked to my parents. They said you could stay with us over the summer, if you want. I know Harry is coming too."

Hermione was taken aback by the offer. She was surprised he would invite her over for the summer. She got the feeling he disliked her as much as she disliked him. "Thanks Ron. I appreciate it."

"We should head down to lunch," Harry said checking his barely working watch.

They quickly cleaned up their things and headed to the Great Hall. The Great Hall was packed when they arrived. They took their seats at the end of the Gryffindor table, closest to the exit, and filled their plates.

"What do you think about Lockhart?" Harry asked nodding toward the Head table where Lockhart was attempting to speak to Professor McGonagall.

"He's a fraud," Hermione said firmly. "The sooner he's gone, the better for all of us."

Ron laughed. "I never thought I would hear you say that about a teacher."

"He released pixies and didn't know how to capture them," Hermione exclaimed angrily. "I don't know what the professors were thinking in hiring him." This wasn't completely true. She knew the theories, that Dumbledore hired him in order to expose him as a fraud.

"Maybe Dumbledore hopes he disappears as well," Ron suggested in glee. He was referring to Quirrell who disappeared after the stone incident. No one knew what happened to him. Hermione assumed he was dead but there was no proof.

"He's not the only one," Harry said darkly. It was good to know Harry and Ron weren't falling for Lockhart's act as well.

"McGonagall doesn't seem too pleased with him either," Ron commented, nodding toward the table.

Hermione and Harry laughed. "Galleon says McGonagall hexes him before the end of lunch," Harry said.

Ron frowned. "I'll take that bet." Ron must be confident he would win. Hermione knew he didn't have a galleon. Still it wasn't smart to make a bet when you couldn't pay. Lucky for Ron he made a safe bet. Professor McGonagall wasn't stupid enough to hex a professor in the Great Hall in front of all the students.

As they left the Great Hall Harry handed Ron a galleon. Hermione rolled her eyes at the look in Ron's eyes. He was acting like the galleon was everything to him, like he had never even held a galleon before. Considering how poor his family was it was entirely possible that was true.

"Do you think we have time to go to the dorm before class?" Harry asked checking his watch. He tapped on it, certain it had stopped working.

Hermione pulled out her wand. "Reparo," she said pointing her wand at the watch.

Harry stared at it in surprise and the watch he had for years was mended. No more scratches. He didn't know if it would actually work better or not, but at least it looked nice. "Thanks," he muttered.

"We have time if you're quick," Hermione told him. "Then again it's History of Magic. Binns will never notice if you're late."

They made their way to Gryffindor Tower. By the time they arrived at History of Magic they were five minutes late and as Hermione predicted, Binns hadn't noticed.

Hermione pulled out her journal once again. It became a ritual for Hermione and Morgana. She was always available when Hermione had History of Magic, and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

_Ron invited me over to his house over the summer._

It didn't take long for her to reply. _Do you plan on going?_

_Yes…no… I don't know._

_Well those are your three options. Sounds like you want to go._

_I kind of do, _Hermione admitted. _I've been trying to spend more time with Harry and Ron. Gryffindor is usually nicer to me when I spend time with them. But, I don't really like Ron. He's rude and loud, and it's his fault I was in that bathroom that night._

_Is that the only reason you want to go? So, the Gryffindors will be nice to you?_

_It's not that. I actually like spending time with Harry, well most of the time. He was mad at me for a while because of the stone. I don't think he was actually mad at me. I think he was more mad about the situation. _

_It's okay to like them. Just because you are close to Slytherins doesn't mean you can't be close to Gryffindors as well. Don't let the house rivalries keep you from making friends._

_Thanks. Maybe I'll go at the end of the summer, like I did last summer with Pansy. I'm curious to see how other pureblood families live._

_The Weasley's may not be the best representation of pureblood families. They don't own a Manor like the rest of us. They're extremely poor. I believe Weasley Manor was actually sold off generations ago to pay off some debts. _

Hermione saw Ron and Harry glancing at her journal as she wrote.

_I have to go. Harry and Ron are looking at my journal._

Hermione closed her journal and focused on her History of Magic notes, ignoring the looks her two friends were giving her.


End file.
